Cuando la ficción es ¿realidad?
by Tiquita
Summary: ¿Es posible que algo en que no crees sea realidad? Es imposible... es ficción... "Sabes por ti me enfrentaría no a uno...ni dos...ni tres... ni diez...ni veinte... a todos los zombies por protegerte, no permitiría que te hagan daño" sentenció dándole un hermoso beso en los labios. Fanfic REIxMINA


Hola a todos... Hace mucho tiempo escribí un fic de varios capítulos de estas 2 senshis...pero no se qué pasó... todo jugó en mi contra...puesto que mi compu se descompuso... no logré entrar después a mi cuenta aquí en Fanfic y le pasó algo a mi historia de "Cómo decir te amo"... Así que tal vez algún día vuelva a re-escribirla... obviamente no igual... porque hasta el documento se me borró...

Bueno en fin... este es por lo tanto un nuevo fic de esta pareja que me encanta REI/MINA...

Así que por favor están en toda la libertad de leer y comentar... Por favor no está de más pedirles un review si les gustó o no me lo hacen saber. A la de menos y puedo mejorar con sus comentarios... y si les gustó y me lo hacen saber estaré más que feliz.

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de los personajes. Son de la Gran Naoko. Qué más quisiera yo. Lo único que me pertenece es esta historia medio loca...jeje

Bueno creo que eso es todo... Así que sin más... vamos a leer...!

¿CUANDO LA FICCIÓN ES...REALIDAD?

Todo estaba oscuro en la habitación de la Miko en el Templo, no se pestañeaba, solo estaba el resplandor de televisor.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" un grito salió del aparato.. y con ello hizo a una rubia cubrirse con su manto protector.

"Aww Mina... si tanto miedo tienes mejor apaga y vámonos a dormir", indicó la dueña de su corazón por hacía ya 1 año.

"No Rei, es...es..." y no dijo más, simplemente quedó atrapada en la película.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hacia un par de minutos ambas chicas estaban una a la par de la otra...y como botanas un tazón de palomitas... La Diosa del Amor tomaba un puñito de ellas en su palma de la mano...comía uno y le daba otro a su novia...

Una sonrisa salió de las comisuras de los labios de la Miko... 'Me encanta cuando hace eso...es tan tierna' dijo para si la senshi del fuego.

"¿Tu me protegerías verdad?", interrogó Venus.

"...", no hubo respuesta de la Miko.

"¿Rei?".

"...".

"Reeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiii!", gritó la rubia.

"Ahhh... Qué...qué tienes, qué pasó", respondió la pelinegra extrañada.

"Te hablaba y ni acaso me hacías".

"Yo...yo solo... es que esta parte es buena...el suspenso y todo".

"Rei tu me protegerías verdad... de los zombies".

"Ayyy Mina que tonterías piensas... los zombies no existen, es tonto. No hay un virus que mate a la gente y la reviva o la mate o re-mate... o te haga caminar muerta... es solo ficción", sin embargo por la mirada de cachorrito que transmitía su amada... dio una mejor respuesta.

"Sabes por ti me enfrentaría no a uno...ni dos...ni tres... ni diez...ni veinte... a todos los zombies por protegerte, no permitiría que te hagan daño" sentenció dándole un hermoso beso en los labios... lo cual hizo que la rubia se acurrucara en ella pero eso si poniendo una sábana como capa protectora de fantasmas, monstruos, bichos, fantasmas...etc.

"Yo también te protegerí amo", dijo la rubia.

Ante esta respuesta la Senshi del fuego sonrió aunque por su mente cruzó que seguramente Venus correría pero para defensa propia. "Más te vale" dijo la Miko "sino te perseguiría por TODA LA VIDA".

"Nooo...Rei no digas eso, por favor..noooo", dijo con miedo Venus sujentándose del manto. Lo cual hizo que la Miko riera mientras abrazaba más a su novia.

.

.

.

.

Ya había terminado la película, cosa que la Miko dio gracias al cielo, dado que para terminar de verla requirieron casi 4 horas horas para ver menos de 2 horas que duraba la misma... todo ello por tantos sustos...gritos...y preguntas de su amada rubia.

Mientras se apagaba el televisor...

"¿Y si me convierto en zombie me matarías? Bueno ya muerta estaría... ¿cómo se dice Rei?...¿si ya uno está muerto...se mata a alguien muerto? Porque "maté a un muerto" ay no, suena raro..."Ey muerto te voy a matar", "muere muerto", "el muerto murió"... simplemente Minako no paraba de hablar y estaba aturdiendo a la Diosa de la Guerra con tanto enredo.

"...ummm" exasperó la miko mientras rodaba los ojos... "Ay ya Mina...detente...detente... creo que es suficiente por hoy... de verdad me está doliendo la cabeza con tus cosas... vamos a dormir...ya es tarde" y diciendo esto se tumbó en la colchoneta que estaba en el suelo.

"Yo no queria molestarte amor. Perdón. Solo era una pregunta. No te molestaré más. Buenas noches", dijo triste.

Marte no quería terminar así la noche, no enojada con su pareja. Así que para alivianar las cosas...

"Pues dejo que me conviertas en zombie tambièn. Así seguiríamos juntas toda la etenidad" dijo mientras estiraba su mano para que la rubia llegara hasta ella. "Vamos a dormir. Ya es tarde". Terminó diciendo y envolvièndose ambas en las cobijas.

.

.

.

.

Se movía para un lado, para el otro. Volvía a su antigua posición... no podía dormir. Por más que intentaba no podía aguantar. 'No puede ser. No aguanto' dijo para sí la rubia...mientras veía a la pelinegra descansar.

"Mmm Rei...Rei..." La movía. No sabía si estaba ya dormida.

"Ugh sss-siii" dijo pesadamente.

"Perdona Rei... es que... es que... tengo ganas de ir al baño".

"Pues ve entonces.

"¿Yo sola?"

"...".

"Acompáname".

"No. Estoy bien aquí".

"Pero está oscuro afuera".

Rei se incorporó... busco algo y...

"Toma".

"¿Qué?".

"Es un foco. No hagas ruido al salir", dicho esto se volvió a acostar.

"P-pero Re-Rei... no quiero ir sola. Por favor el templo es grande y da miedo".

"Por lo mismo es un templo...no pasa nada... y ve antes que te orines aquí".

Mina no aguantaba más asi que se levantó temblorosa agarrando el foco... un pasito..otro pasito...

"¿De verdad no me acompañaras?" Dijo con voz quebradiza.

"Adiós", solo dijo la miko.

Con resignación y sollozando siguió su camino la cantante... salió del cuarto de la miko y empezó a caminar con cautela... tum-tum-tum... iba despacito... de su mente no borraba las imágenes de terror...

Un "Arrrrrr" se escuchó lo cual la hizo estremecer. Bajó todos los santos que se sabía... algo pasó frente a ella... y del susto apuntó con el foco "Rayos casi me mata del susto", dijo con el corazón aún en la boca al ver un pájaro volar.

.

.

.

.

Dentro del cuarto la miko notó que la rubia aún no llegaba... por lo cual se incorporó y dio marcha para ir en busca de ella. Sabiendo cómo es se imaginó que estaría en un puro nervio.

Rei salió del cuarto sin nada. El único foco lo tenía su novia así que no tuvo más remedio que seguir su camino con la luz que despedía la Luna.

.

.

.

.

Unos minutos después...

"Awwwwwwww" gritó Mina cuando sintió algo en la espalda.

"Shhhh Mina calla... despertarás a todo el mundo", dijo la Miko mientras intentaba tapar la boca a su novia con una mano.

La rubia lloraba del susto. Era mucho para ella. "Rei viniste, me asustaste" decía sollozando.

"Si...bueno tardabas mucho y...", no pudo terminar puesto que fue interrumpida.

"¿Entonces estabas preocupada por mí mmmm...?", preguntó Venus de manera muy sexy a pesar del susto que se llevó.

"Ufff... Ya ves" dijo sonrojada. ¿Aún ocupas ir al baño o del susto ya no lo ocupas?" Terminó riendo.

"Pues aún necesito ir". Dicho esto ambas siguieron el camino para ir al baño.

.

.

.

.

No sabía por què se sentía en alerta... será porque la rubía la sujetaba del brazo muy asustada. Miró que la luz del foco se movía mucho lo cual con amabilidad se le quitó de sus manos.

"Así es mejor... así la luz estará fija". Mina solo afirmó con su cabeza.

.

.

.

.

"Anda. Te espero aquí".

"¿No vas a entrar?"

"Mmm...Mi-Mina... so-solo hay...un...un ba-ba-año", dijo la Miko ruborizada.

Venus se puso roja como un tomate al darse cuenta de tal propuesta realizada... "No tardaré. No te vayas".

"No me iré. Ahora ve".

.

.

.

.

Y así fue... En un dos por tres... la rubia ya había salido del baño... Hecho su necesidad ambas se pusieron el marcha...

Estando en el pasillo dieron cuenta que la luz de la Luna ya se había marchado. La esponjocidad de las nubes la habían tapado... Por lo cual ahora solo dependían del foco...

Unos pasitos...otros más... cuando de pronto quedaron a oscuras del todo.

"Oh maldición" dijo la miko... dándole unas palmadas... un par de golpecitos más y volvió a encender, las baterías empezaban a fallar. "Hemos durado mucho. Camina rápido".

"Sí. No quiero que quedemos a oscuras de nuevo", decía la rubia sujetándose de su amada.

.

.

.

.

"Uooouggouuggggg"... se oyó venir del otro lado del pasillo de donde venían las 2 senshis.

"Uooouggouuggggg"...otro gruñir.

Ambas chicas no sabían qué hacer. No tenían sus plumas de transformación consigo... Venus no podía moverse, se convirtió en estatua... Marte estaba asustada no podía creer que fuera cierto... '¿zombie?' Se cuestionó...

"Uooouggouuggggg"... mientras un raz...raz... se escuchaba el bicho arrastrando las patas... caminaba de una manera extrañada... movía las manos de un lado para otro...

"Zombieeeeeeeeee" gritó la Rubia... intentó correr...pero no pudo... tenía a la pelinegra detrás de ella. Lo cual hizo que ambas cayeran al suelo... "zombie...zombie..." Seguía gritando mientras ésta lloraba.

"Quítate de encima" gritaba la Miko asustada... apenas logró ponerse en pie tiró de la rubia y se echaron a correr... se les cayó el foco... así que no había más que hacer... "Aquí...aquí" dijo mientras se escondían detrás de un gran macetero.

"Dijiste que los zombies no existían" decía la rubia llorando... "no quiero ser zombie Rei, no quiero".

"Cállate Mina...cállate... por favor o nos en-con-tra-rá" terminó balbuceando puesto que ya tenían el monstruo casi enfrente.

"Quién... quién está ahí" decía el zombie con una voz ultratumba.

Unos pasos arrastrados...otros más... ambas chicas tenían tan abiertos los ojos como una piña mal pelada... ya ni respiraban. Solo estaban esperando su fin.

El bicho juntó el foco del suelo...caminó directo a ellas... Y cuando encendió la luz...

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" gritaron ellas al ver solo un rostro verde... parecía salido de un pantano o más bien estaba putrefacto...

"¿Rei? ¿Mina? ¿Niñas?" Dijo el zombie aún con vos rastrera...

"El zombie nos conoce" dijo Mina.

"¿Abuelo?" Dijo la miko.

"¿Tu abuelo es un monstruo? Se lo comió un zombie" dijo su novia.

"Niñas qué hacen aquí. Escuché ruidos desde hace ratos". Dijo el sacerdote.

"Mina ocupaba el baño y bueno yo...yo..." No terminó la frase puesto que fue interrumpida.

"¿Por qué hacías ruidos tan raros? ¿Su cara que tiene?, dijo Venus.

"Ah. ¿Esto?" Limpió un poco su cara con la manga de su camisa de dormir. "Es una mascarilla, leí en una revista que es bueno para la piel. Pero me cayó en los ojos así que no podía ver. Y había comido algo picante así que necesitaba agua porque me quemaba la garganta... y como venía sin ver me caí... así que opté por arrastrar los pies para no volver a tropezar" Parecía más que suficientes las explicaciones del anciano... y como dos tontas empezaron a reir.

"Bueno niñas vamos todos a dormir... todavía faltan un par de horas para el amanecer" dijo el abuelo... las dos chicas aprobaron la idea y caminaron a la par del anciano puesto que solo había un foco.

.

.

.

.

"Listo...llegamos... a dormir" dijo el abuelo de la miko.

"Gracias abuelito... buenas noches", haciendo una reverancia Marte.

"Que descances. Buenas noches" imitando la reverencia Venus.

Ambas niñas ingresaron a la habitación... estaban exhaustas por la aventura tan extraña que habían vivido.

"Cielos Rei creí que moriríamos"

"Eso pasa porque ves esas películas tan tontas".

"¿Tontas? Pero si también tenías miedo...¿o ahora lo negarás?" Dijo en tono desafiante.

La miko sabía que la cantante tenía razón... ella tuvo miedo...mucho miedo... y por un momento sí creyó en la existencia de zombies.

"Ufff bien...no veamos esas cosas. Yo escojo a la próxima que ver. Ahora ven vamos a dormir...estoy cansada".

"Será mejor. Estoy agotada".

Rei preparó el nidito para dormir. Y nuevamente como unas horas atrás lo hizo... estiró su mano para que su chica la tomara... Ésta la tomó y se acostó justo a la par...

Sin decirle nada la rubia se acercó a la pelinegra y con un tierno beso "gracias amor".

La miko la miró extrañada... "Por estar conmigo en esta noche, sin ti hubiese muerto por un ataque al corazón" dijo risueña.

"Daría mi vida por ti mi amor" dijo Marte respondiéndole también con un beso.

Ambas se acurrucaron. Venus dio cuenta que no tenía su "manto protector" y cuando iba levantarse Marte dio cuenta de ello... "No necesitas de ella... yo estaré a tu lado y te protegeré" dijo mientras le abrazaba... con ello la rubia más que feliz posó su cabeza bajo la barbilla de su amada y protectora... "contigo no necesito nada más"...y así ambas senshis... por fin pudieron llegar al reino de Morfeo...juntas...durmiendo entrelazadas después de una noche de terror...

*****************FIN********************

Bueeeenoooooo... ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Les aburrió poquito o mucho? Sean libres de expresar su pensamiento... pero no me insulten...jeje... Por cierto la película de zombies era la de "Resident Evil"... jeje...me gustan esas películas... bueno ahí les dejo... jeje


End file.
